omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Alice
|-|Celestial Alice= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Celestial Alice 'is a being created from the dreams, hopes and wishes of a mysterious Creator. She was first conceptualized when The Creators dreamed about a female hugging him as he was crying helplessly, looking for somebody to understand him. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she had been created from soneone dreams, despite this, she looks her to her mysterious Creator as a father figure and has a fundamental connection with him Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C Verse: 'Gachaverse '''Name: '''Celestial Alice '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Millions of Years Old (Was implied to have been created her mysterious Creator first established his newborn universe and interacted with his people) '''Classification: '''Manifestation of Hapiness, Celestial Being, Demi-God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation (Her attacks are infused with light attributes due to being a Light Unit), Energy Manipulation (Capable of bending light to convert it into attacks in the form of energy flechettes), Statistics Amplification (Extreme Light HP Boost has the potential to raise Alice's health back to 80%), Abstract Existence (Celestial Alice was created as a manifestion of hapinesss, being born of her Creator's dreams, wishes and hopes), Empathic Manipulation, Aura (Celestial Alice has a emotional aura tied to her existence, which is capable of pacifying and uniting those who oppose her or are malicious, making them docile), Morality Manipulation (Has the power to convert people who are malicious and are evil to beings who are docile and friendly in nature), Soul Manipulation (Her attacks directly attack the essence of a being, in reference to the spiritual essence), Non-Corporeal (Exists as both a spirit and a concept), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Due to being more complex and being made of Creator DNA, she should have the abilities of The Bugs, which can attack beings on a conceptual level and erase them fundamentally. Has the ability to pacify the very existence of opponents, making them docile on a likely conceptual level), Immortality (Type 4; Her existence is protected by her Creator, making her unable to die unless he is killed or her connection to him is severed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities). Resistance to and Elemental Abilities such as Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Wind Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Vastly superior to the likes of Lolita Loli and Pyromaniac Xiao, the latter has the complete powers and absolute control over the sun. Should also be no weaker than Early-Game Gacha Summoner, who was able to defeat Luna and Kilios during his trip to Xkour) 'Speed: FTL '(Should be more swift than Pyromaniac Xiao, who regularly manipulates and can react to Sunlight. Comparable to Light Units, whom of which utilize light in their attacks) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '(Scaling to other units, whom of which are on par with Gacha Summoner in this regard) 'Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Her attacks are capable of harming Gacha Summoner, who can tank attacks that involves the utilization of stars themselves) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Superior to Lolita Loli, who can create singularities akin to Blackhole) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Celestial Alice was a being created from dreams and doesn't require sleep or substance to keep herself alive) 'Range: Stellar ' 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Celestial Alice has extensive knowledge about the cosmos, being one of the earliest beings of her Creator. In addition, knows ways to communicate with people and manipulate their state of mind, even without her powers) '''Weaknesses: '''Not much of a fighter, only defending herself if nessary Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Plume d'Or (Golden Feather): '''Alice spreads her wings and releases golden feather flechettes at the back row of enemies doing Light Damage. *'Extreme Light HP Boost: Increases the maximum hitpoints of all Light units in the party by 80% '''Extra Info: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Angels Category:Demi-Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 4